Adolescencia y Hormonas
by Gaby Whitlock
Summary: –Santo… Cielo… – exclamó la pobre pelirroja mientras se lastimaba las retinas ante la escena pornográfica que se presentaba ante sus ojos. – Ya me tocara a mi descubrirlos a ti y al rojito teniendo su "acalorada sesión de sexo" – rompió a reír Bellota inclinándose y sosteniéndose el estómago.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig McCracken.

* * *

.

_** • Adolescencia y Hormonas ~**_

**_._**

.

–Santo… Cielo… – exclamó la pobre pelirroja mientras se lastimaba las retinas ante la escena pornográfica que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Ahora si se arrepentía de haber saciado su estúpida curiosidad.

Bellota y Butch inmediatamente se incorporaron y se cubrieron el cuerpo con el edredón; mientras sus rostros se encendían como propio farol rojo.

Bombón aun aturdida y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, trancó la puerta de un portazo casi ensordecedor. Del otro lado de la puerta habló con voz clara y firme:

–Te espero abajo en la sala, Bellota, espero y estés vestida. Ah, y echa a tu novio de la casa – terminó de hablar, y bajó las escaleras.

Los pelinegros se miraron entre sí; aun sonrojados.

– Pensé que ninguna de tus hermanas estaría en la casa – musitó Butch, rompiendo el silencio.

Bellota lo fulminó con la mirada dejando todo rastro de sonrojo. Dándole un leve manotazo a su novio, exclamó:

–Yo también pensé lo mismo, idiota. Si hubiese sabido que estaría alguna, no te habría invitado a venir.

El ojiverde rodó los ojos, ya acostumbrado a la agresiva forma de ser de su novia; y se incorporó.

–En fin – dijo – Sera mejor que me vaya lo más pronto posible, antes de que se arme la guerra de Troya en esta casa – se terminó de colocar la ropa.

Bellota suspiro y también se levantó de la cama, vistiéndose.

– No se armara ninguna guerra – habló con voz despreocupada mientras pasaba la franela verde por encima de su cabeza – Le explicare que no sabía que vendría y ya – se encogió de hombros.

–Además, tampoco es que estábamos haciendo algo malo, ¿oh si? – comentó el pelinegro sonriendo traviesamente, mientras que la agarraba de la cadera.

La ojiverde se sonrojo levemente, a la vez que fruncía el ceño y posaba las manos en los hombros de su novio.

–Eres un idiota, Butch

–Yo también te quiero, Bellota – susurró contra sus labios y luego la besó apasionadamente; agarrándola firmemente de la cadera con ambas manos.

Cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente en sus pulmones, se separaron respirando agitadamente.

–Sera mejor que te largues ya – ordenó la pelinegra – No vaya a ser que a Bombón le dé un ataque de histeria si no bajo ya – terminó de hablar y luego sonrió, dándole un último beso.

Butch le guiñó un ojo pícaramente y salió volando por la ventana.

Bellota suspiró pesadamente y se preparó mentalmente para enfrentar a su hermana mayor.

Abajo, en la sala. Una desesperada y todavía impactada Bombón se debatía mentalmente con lo que hacía pocos minutos acababa de ver. Se estremeció algo asqueada. ¿Desde cuándo su hermana hacia… _eso_?

Los pasos en la escalera interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista y observó a su hermana verde bajar despreocupadamente las escaleras, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Bellota se plantó frente a ella y resopló fastidiada.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó. Bombón arqueo una ceja.

–Lamento haber interrumpido su acalorada sesión de sexo, Bellota – habló la pelirroja con voz dura – Tienes suerte de que haya sido yo y no el profesor quien los descubriera.

–Bien, bien. Lo siento ¿sí? – Exclamó la verde levantando las manos – Sé que nuestra no es un hotel, o un motel en su defecto. Sé que debimos hacerlo como siempre en uno de esos dos lugares donde no molestábamos a nadie, pero yo pensé que ninguno de ustedes vendría… Así que… Bombón ¿estás bien? – se preocupó la pelinegra al ver que la mencionada se quedó con la boca abierta cuando menciono: "Sé que debimos hacerlo como siempre..."

La ojirosada estaba en shock.

¡¿Acaso había oído bien?! ¿Bellota acababa de mencionar que no era la primera vez que practicaba sexo? ¿Acaso era… _sexualmente activa_? Se sintió mareada de tantas preguntas que revolotearon en su cabeza.

–Hey Bombón – la ojiverde chasqueó los dedos frente a ella. Trayéndola en sí.

Bombón sacudió la cabeza y vio seriamente a su hermana.

–Bellota, ¿acaso esta no es la primera vez que haces… eso?

La pelinegra parpadeó, perpleja. Luego se echó a reír sin parar.

–No me digas que vas a intentar reprenderme porque practico sexo con mi novio ¿verdad? – preguntó Bellota recuperándose de las risas.

Se pelirroja se levantó del sofá de donde estaba y dijo:

–Claro que sí, esto está mal… tu – fue interrumpida bruscamente por su hermana.

–Por supuesto que no, por Dios Bombón. Butch y yo tenemos 17 años, DIECISIETE jodidos años, estamos saliendo desde los 16. Y el sexo es una manera de expresar lo que sentimos, ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué luego de un año de estar de novios nos sigamos dando castos besitos y pinches abrazos? – habló de manera algo alterada.

La ojirosada la miro sorprendida, abrió la boca para hablar, pero inmediatamente la cerró al ver que no tenía ningún argumento. Por increíble que pareciera, Bellota tenía razón.

–Es algo completamente natural – continuó la pelinegra suavizando la voz – En todo caso, mi error fue haberlo hecho en nuestra casa. Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir – dio un paso hacia atrás – Ahora, si no te importa iré a buscar a Butch – salió caminando por la puerta principal de la casa, dejando a una aturdida Bombón en medio de la sala.

¿Qué era lo que molestaba a la pelirroja? ¿El haber descubierto a su hermana del medio teniendo sexo desenfrenado en su también casa, o el descubrir que era sexualmente activa quien sabe desde cuándo? Diría que era una completa mezcla de las dos; aunque tendía a molestarse más por el segundo descubrimiento.

Frunció el ceño y se volvió a sentar. De acuerdo, descubrir que una de sus hermanas hacia ese tipo de cosas, cuando ella tenía una inexistente vida sexual, era… Escalofriante. Se supone que la mayor era ella ¿no? La que debía empezar primero en todo; el saber que una de sus hermanas menores, y de esa forma; había iniciado en el sexo, antes que ella que era la MAYOR, la hacía sentir… rara, muy rara.

Y hablando de hermanas menores, ¿acaso Burbuja también…? Ella ha estado con Boomer desde los 14 años, ya llevaban 3 largos años de noviazgo, lo más probable es que ya lo haya hecho ¿no?

Sacudió la cabeza nuevamente. Era imposible, por mucho tiempo que llevara con Boomer, Burbuja se seguía viendo demasiado inocente, jamás había visto ningún indicio en ella de que lo haya hecho; Y en todo caso, si lo hubiera hecho, su linda hermanita azul se lo habría contado ¿verdad? Pero luego recordó la cruel forma en que descubrió que Bellota no era nada virgen. Estaba segura que si hoy no la hubiese descubierto, hasta el sol de hoy no sabría que su hermana era sexualmente activa. ¿Qué pasaba con Bellota, acaso ya no confiaba en ella? Debería aprender de Burbuja.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza por cuadragésima vez y se levantó del sofá. Necesitaba despejar la mente, o esta colapsaría.

Se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la nevera y se sirvió un poco de agua. Necesitaba relajarse, no quería volverse una paranoica. De todas formas, era normal ¿verdad?

– ¡Ya basta Bombón, vas a parar a loca! – se reprendió a sí misma en voz alta, dándose una palmada en la frente.

– ¿Con quién estás hablando, Bombón? – la chillona voz de su hermana menor la hizo respingar del susto.

– ¡Burbuja! – exclamó la pelirroja con la mano en el pecho, presa del susto – No te escuche entrar.

La rubia soltó una risita y dejo las bolsas con las compras que hizo, encima de la mesa de la cocina. Miró a su hermana a la vez que se llevaba la mano a la cadera, y le comentó:

–Tal vez no me escuchaste cuando entré, porque estabas muy distraída hablando contigo misma – rio nuevamente con voz angelical, pero luego paró en seco al notar que a Bombón no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia, y que esta la miraba muy seria – ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la ojiazul asustada.

Bombón suspiro y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa.

–No es nada – respondió con simpleza.

Burbuja levantó una ceja. No le creía en lo más mínimo. Y sabría cómo entrarle.

– ¿Quieres Pie de manzana? Hace rato salí a comprar las cosas para hacer unos cuantos – le sonrió a su hermana mayor, a la vez que sacaba las manzanas y la harina de las respectivas bolsas.

La pelirroja volteó a mirarla, le sonrió y asintió. La ojiazul empezó a buscar la tabla de madera y el cuchillo para picar las manzanas.

–Te conozco, hermana. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – empezó a hablar la menor.

L ojirosada volteo a observarla de nuevo, a pesar de que se encontraba de espaldas cortando las manzanas, confiaba plenamente en su hermanita; así que le soltó de una y sin rodeos:

–Descubrí a Bellota teniendo sexo con Butch, arriba en su cuarto.

La rubia dejó de cortar las manzanas de golpe, volteo lentamente y observo a Bombón con los ojos abiertos como platos. Tragó saliva ruidosamente.

– ¿En… serio? – preguntó lentamente.

La pelirroja asintió de igual modo.

–Es increíble, ¿cierto? – comentó sonriendo sarcásticamente y mirando a la nada.

Burbuja hizo una mueca y continúo cortando las manzanas.

–Ni tanto, Boom. Llevan un año saliendo, ¿recuerdas? – musito. Luego paró en seco bruscamente al notar la tremenda metida de pata que había hecho, volteó de golpe para ver que Bombón se había levantado de la silla y la apuntaba con el dedo.

– ¡¿Tu lo sabias?! – Preguntó la pelirroja alarmada – O peor aún… ¿Tu acaso ya lo haz… hecho? – inquirió.

–Bombón, tranquilízate…

– ¡Dímelo! – exigió la ojirosada.

La rubia estaba realmente asustada, muy pocas veces había visto a su hermana mayor tan alterada.

–Si… - susurró.

Bombón bajo su mano lentamente. Entonces si era cierto. Sus dos hermanas menores, con novios: eran sexualmente activas. Y ella, la mayor, la que se suponía que debía hacer todo primero, no.

Bombón; la mayor, igual a la más mensa, que no tienes novio y es virgen. Genial. Sus hermanas menores la superaban en ese terreno y ya tenían bastante experiencia en eso.

Se sentó lentamente y le preguntó a la ojiazul:

–Entonces… ¿Ya lo has hecho con Boomer, eh?

Burbuja se sonrojó furiosamente, pero asintió.

–Por supuesto, Bombón. Somos novios hace tres años – comentó tímidamente, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello.

La mayor sonrió contrariada.

– ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, Burbuja? Pensé… pensé que confiabas en mi – preguntó con voz algo dolida. La ojiazul se sintió triste por su hermana.

–Lo siento, Bombón – se disculpó tomando asiento en una de las sillas y tomando una mano de la pelirroja entre las suyas – Pero nunca te ha vuelto a interesar el tema de los noviazgos y el romance desde que rompiste con Max, decidiste enfrascarte en proteger a Saltadilla y centrarte en tus estudios, así que asumí que te daría igual lo que pasaría entre Boomer y yo; Y Bellota también pensaba lo mismo, así que… Bueno ya sabrás, decidimos no mencionar nada con respecto a nuestros noviazgos. – concluyó de explicar la rubia, apretando su mano.

"_Así que eso era"_ – pensó la pelirroja.

Acarició con su pulgar la mano de la rubia, y contestó:

–El que haya terminado con Max hace años, no quiere decir que no me interese en ustedes.

Burbuja sonrió y la abrazó efusivamente.

– ¡Prometo que de ahora en adelante te contare todo! – exclamó feliz. La ojirosada rio en el abrazo.

–Y bien – dijo la pelirroja cuando la rubia la soltó – ¿Cuándo fue tu primera vez con él?

Burbuja se ruborizo nuevamente y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

–Fue a los 15 – contestó – Ya teníamos un año y medio.

–Wau – articuló Bombón.

–Usamos protección – añadió rápidamente la ojiazul.

–Mi inexistente vida sexual y yo, sentimos envidia de ustedes – comentó la pelirroja riendo. Burbuja se unió a sus risas.

–Si le dieras la oportunidad a Brick de una vez por todas, no tuvieras ninguna "inexistente vida sexual" – respondió la ojiazul haciendo comillas con los dedos.

Y por primera vez en todo el día, fue el turno de la pelirroja para sonrojarse.

– ¿Qué dices? – preguntó negando con las manos, mientras la rubia reía.

–Se ve a leguas que ambos se gustan, solo que tu no le das una oportunidad – dijo levantando las cejas sugestivamente – Vamos Bombón ¿Qué estas esperando, que venga otra y te lo lleve?

–A mí no me gusta el idiota de Brick – Bombón bufo y la ojiazul rodo los ojos, levantándose.

–Si claro, así como a mí no me gusta Boomer – contraatacó sarcásticamente – Bombón, recuerda que desde hace mucho los tres son buenos chicos. Tienes que darle una oportunidad, a mí no puedes engañarme diciendo que no te gusta – retomó el trabajo de picar las manzanas.

La ojirosada suspiró. De acuerdo, ¿para qué negar lo inevitable? Aceptaba que le gustaba Brick, pero por cuestiones de orgullo no le había dado el sí. Pero, joder. Aceptaba que el pelirrojo tenía lo suyo, tal vez ya era hora de que le diera una oportunidad antes de sea demasiado tarde…

Un portazo de la puerta principal de la casa irrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

La pelinegra dio lugar a su presencia, apareciendo en la cocina y robándole unos cuantos trozos de manzana a la menor de las tres.

– ¿Quej fajen? – habló con la boca llena.

–Solo le estaba recomendando a Bombón que le diera una oportunidad a Brick, antes de que sea muy tarde – contestó la rubia – Ah y también preparare unos pies de manzana – sonrió angelicalmente.

– ¡Qué bien! – Se emocionó la ojiverde, luego se giró y observo a su hermana mayor – Burbuja tiene razón, dale el sí de una vez – y tanto la rubia, como la pelinegra rompieron a reír.

Bombón hizo una mueca y dijo:

–Supongo que tienen razón.

Las otras dos la miraron sorprendidas, y luego gritaron emocionadas. Burbuja se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo casi asfixiante, a la vez que exclamaba:

– ¡Ay que emoción! Ahora si seremos las tres con pareja

–Burbuja dale espacio a Bombón, necesita respirar – la verde soltó una leve risita.

La menor se apartó, saco su celular de quien sabe dónde y tecleo rápidamente un número, mientras le decía a las dos:

– ¡Esto merece una buena celebración, llamare a Boomer y a los chicos para que vengan a cenar! – chilló mientras salía de la cocina y colocaba el teléfono en su oído.

– ¡Dile que traigan pizzas o unas buenas hamburguesas! ¡Nosotras ponemos el postre que es el pie de manzana! – gritó la pelinegra tomando haciendo junto con Bombón.

–Espera, ¿vendrán los tres, ya tan rápido me harán ver a Brick? – preguntó en tono alarmado la mayor. La pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

–Hay que aprovechar que el Profesor está de viaje – hizo un gesto despreocupado – Y si no le entras hoy, no lo harás nunca – finalizó viéndola con expresión aburrida y los ojos entrecerrados.

–Pero…

–Nada de peros – la callo con colocando una mano frente a ella – Es ahora o nunca – sonrió divertidamente – Ya me tocara a mi descubrirlos a ti y al rojito teniendo "acalorada sesión de sexo" – rompió a reír inclinándose y sosteniéndose el estómago.

– ¡Bellota! – exclamó la pelirroja con los mejillas encendidas.

**FIN**

* * *

Notas de autora: Jajaja. Lo se, una locura total. Pero que les puedo decir? Tenia que sacarlo de mi cabeza ._. Que les pareció? :3 Espero su opinión en un review.

Saben que es realmente frustrante? Las personas que leen las historias y solo la agregan a "favoritos" sin dejar un comentario si quiera; Joder, si les gusto, por que no dejan un review? A esas personas deberían agarrarlas y matarlas lenta y dolorosamente :))) (oknoxd) Pero en serio, se toman la molestia de leer, agregarla a alertas y favoritos, y ni un pinche review dejan? ._. O sea marica, ubícate. JAJAJA xd SEAN AGRADECIDOS :)


End file.
